


Not like them.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Black Butler Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, male reader - Freeform, reaper!reader - Freeform, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Sebastian hasn’t met anyone yet to spark such a feeling inside of him as you have... And it’s infuriating as it is intoxicating. And he can’t let you go.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Series: Black Butler Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613176
Kudos: 108





	Not like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Michaelis X Male!Reaper!Reader  
> warnings: subtle suggestive themes  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *not set during anything specific!!

“My darling Sebastian, I am trying my best to be polite, but if you don’t point those knives elsewhere I'm going to have to rip out your throat.” You gave the demon a falsely innocent smile as you looked up at him through your lashes.

A chuckle left his chest as he leaned away from your body, gazing at the knives he held in his hand before looking back at you, “You would rip out my throat? That’s not very ladylike, is it [Name]?”

"Seeing as I am no lady, I don't have to act very ladylike," You felt a warm drop of blood trickle from the spot where Sebastian held the knife against your neck before wiping it away with your thumb and looking at the scarlet blood, “It’s almost as lovely as your eyes Sebastian, how nice.” You rubbed your forefinger and thumb together, smearing the blood, “Well, you are not being much of a gentleman by pressing that knife to my neck now is it, Sebastian?”

A smirk appeared on his lips, which you mirrored, “I suppose it isn’t.”

“Enough with the wordplay,” You placed a hand on your hip, the other held up to your face while you inspected the blood that still remained there, “My kind hate your kind, and your kind hates my kind. Simple enough, and yet here we are flirting, isn’t that correct Sebastian? I hate you, you hate me, you throw knives at me, I try to rip your chest open with my death scythe. Playful banter here and there, and we go in circles, and this isn’t the first time. Why must we do this? I am growing rather tired of the same old thing, aren’t you?” You grinned at the demon, a closed-lip smile, “I'm rambling and I’ve got work to do.” You waved your scythe at him, he thought he got that away from you, meaning you were just playing with him when he had you pinned to the wall, “Ta-ta, for now,” You sung before you darted out of the dark alley the two of you were into the rooftops.

Sebastian's eyes followed you until you were completely out of his sight. 

Why was he allowing himself to play these little games with you? Demons have never been fond of reapers, but he still liked to toy with you as much as he liked to get on his master's nerves from time to time. Grell always annoyed the hell out of him and William, and William despises him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the black-haired reaper. 

But you, he felt different about you.

He felt a fire light within him when he was around you, your playful attitude and your diverse facial expressions always interested him. 

You wore your heart on your sleeve, anyone could tell if you were upset just by the crease from your brows. You were light on your feet, always poised and ready. He also loved to when you played along with him, you always knew what role to play with him, from cat and mouse to a helpless little boy and his kidnapper.

So he went after you, chasing his prey. 

Sebastian wasn’t positive why he was doing this, he just knew he had to find you again. Yes, he knew he came to the conclusion that you were too interesting to let slip through his fingers once again, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit the other reasons. 

He knew what direction you went, but he couldn’t be positive where you were exactly. But when he saw the cinematic records from behind a run-down building, he knew and went straight for you.

He arrived just as you cut the end to this person's life. It was obviously a drug addict laying unconscious on the ground, due to the way his face was sunken in and the snippets of the records Sebastian glanced at, but he could honestly care less. 

Sebastian politely waited for you to finish and just watched you work.

You knew he was there the whole time. It’s hard not to notice when he was around. It could be his overpowering aura, or just the fact your body somehow always knew when he was around. You wrote 'Complete' in this man’s file before you turned to Sebastian.

“Can I help you, darling?” You asked with a tilt to your head.

Sebastian walked a few steps closer to you as he examined you. Your hair was a bit more frazzled than it usually was, but that could simply be from your earlier scuffle with him. The [color] dress shirt you were wearing had two buttons at the top unbuttoned, and black slacks tailored to perfection, accentuating your legs in the most flattering way. Even though you were quite a few inches shorter than him, you held something that could show anyone that you were strong.

“Actually, you can.” He smirked, which made a look of confusion come to your face.

But that look was forgotten as he pushed you against the building and pressed his lips roughly against yours. 

You dropped your file, as well as your scythe as you held both items in the same hand. Your eyes were wide as he cupped your cheek with one hand and tangled the other in your hair. 

A blush of shock and embarrassment overtook your features. But when he bit your lip, your eyes slid shut and you melted into the kiss. It may have been a bit rough, but everything about it felt perfect. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same rough manner he was kissing you with. His knee pried your legs open and pressed up against you, making a sudden moan leave you, which his mouth swallowed.

The feeling of the cocky smirk against your lips made you smile. 

His hands left your hair to unbutton a few more buttons on your shirt to reveal the silky expanse of your [skin color] chest. Sebastian’s lips left yours to start kissing and biting your neck. Soft noises full of arousal left your mouth without hiding them. 

“S-Sebastian,” You tried pushing him away, but he was too strong, or maybe you didn’t want to actually push him away, “We can’t…not here.”

He chuckled, a dark, rumbling laugh from his chest, “We can, and we will.”

Sebastian bit your neck harshly, making you half scream out in pain and pleasure. That was the last protest you had all night.

\- - - 

“[Name]?” William called out from his office as you passed by with a stack of new paperwork you had to finish, “May I have a word?”

You stepped into his office with a smile and a nod, “Of course! What did you need?”

“The last file you turned in was covered in blood, and honestly I was worried. Did some complications come up when you went to do the job?” William was concerned.

You wanted to giggle, but blushed instead when you realized why it was covered in blood. Flashes of your body pressed against that building and images of black hair blocking your view surfaced to your mind.

“It was nothing, I took care if it, and not a scratch on me.” You gave another smile to reassure him that you were fine, even though there was a fire burning you up on the inside, “I dropped the file in the man’s own blood, but nothing too bad.”

“All right, just making sure I don’t have to give you a partner from now on.” He straightened the stack of his own papers on his desk before looking back up at you, ignoring the way your thoughts seemed to be preoccupied.

“That’s alright, William, I think I will be fine.” He nodded, letting you leave to get on with your work.

\- - 

Now Sebastian’s confrontation was a bit different than yours.

“Why were you out so late last night?” Lau asked from the sofa where he sat with Ran-Mao right there with him.

Even though Sebastian was usually annoyed by the man from time to time, and now being one of those times seeing that he hasn’t stopped asking questions since he has arrived, he smiled, “I was meeting an acquaintance of mine to get some information on some men that have been deemed suspicious due to their ways with the Phantomhives.”

“Oh really?” He sounded amused, Sebastian didn’t like this at all, “That hickey on the side of your neck says differently, Sebastian.” Lau chuckled and gave the butler a closed eye smile full of knowing.

Sebastian held a hand up to where the purple bruise was, he was sure he covered it this morning. He grinned at the Chinese man and merely shrugged, “You’re not going to tell on me are you?”

“Of course not, it’s not fun that way. I expect to hear details though.” Lau countered, wanting to get something out of the deal.

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a sigh, “I suppose I can do that,” A sadistic smile surfacing to his face, "He was quite lovely if I do say so." 

That made Lau's smile widen, "Now I must hear this."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
